Notre guerre
by tany30
Summary: Dark fic, Draco POV. Les choses ont mal tournées après la seconde guerre pour Draco Malfoy. Est ce que celui qui lui a causé toutes ses souffrances passées sera celui qui le sauvera?


6

Allée des Embrumes, un endroit mal famé s'il en est un. Une enseigne grince au gré du vent dans la petite rue fréquenté par des sorciers à l'air douteux. Avec effort et en se concentrant bien dû aux années d'usure on peut parvenir à lire : Hôtel Mingus _ propriétaire : Mingus Mortiface_ L'endroit est reconnu pour être une maison de débauche sous le couvert d'une enseigne respectable, mais aucuns sorciers digne de ce nom n'oseraient y entrer.

Chambre 7, deuxième étage, Hôtel Mingus.

Oh! Oh oui! Tu aimes ça, hein petit pervers? Tu en veux plus? Hé bien voilà!

Un autre coup de plus et Draco Malfoy se demandait si son cul n'allait tout simplement pas se fendre en deux. C'était dégradant, humiliant, mais malgré tout il sourit au sale cochon suant et soufflant au dessus de lui.

Oh! Oui! susurra-t-il au vieux pervers, oh oui donne m'en plus Et il lui adressa un sourire langoureux en espérant que le gros porc vienne au plus vite et que sa soirée soit enfin terminée.

Aaaaaaah!

Mes prières ont été entendues merci Merlin! Songea Draco avec soulagement.

Il s'extirpa de sous l'énorme masse de graisse et il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit rapidement les robinets et il se glissa avec délice sous le jet brûlant. Il se frotta les fesses avec le savon consciencieusement, il ne voulait pas qu'il subsiste une seule saletés de ce mastodonte répugnant sur sa peau délicate.

Combien te dois-je Gregory?

100 Gallions Cria Draco, pour se faire entendre du vieux sorcier obèse de la douche. Il entendit le bruit des pièces de monnaie déposées sur la table de nuit et la porte claqua, enfin…Draco soupira d'aise et il ferma les robinets. Il tendit ensuite sa main vers la serviette la plus proche et il se la noua autour de la taille. Il sortit de la salle de bain en traînant les pieds et alla jeter un coup d'œil sur sa table de chevet, oui, 100 Gallions le compte y était. Son regard se posa ensuite sur une enveloppe encore cachetée adressé à son nom, _son véritable nom_.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Hôtel Mingus

Chambre 7

Deuxième étage

Et au dos on pouvais lire,

Albus Dumbledore

Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et déchira l'enveloppe. Il déplia ensuite doucement le luxueux morceau de parchemin qui était à l'intérieur.

_Cher monsieur Malfoy, _

_Depuis la mort de notre regretté Severus Rogue, il y aura bientôt cinq ans, nous n'avons pus trouver de professeur convenable pour enseigner la matière complexe des potions. Nous ferez vous l'honneur de remplacer dignement votre ancien maître? Vous êtes, je dois l'avouer notre seul espoir. S'il vous plaît envoyez nous un hibou le plus vite possible avec votre réponse. Veuillez croire que les fausses rumeurs qui ont courues sur votre compte après la guerre, ont depuis longtemps été oubliées et jamais été crues par notre corps enseignant. La balle est dans votre camps Draco…_

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, sincèrement, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du Collège de Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers. _

Il écrasa le morceau de parchemin dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une petite boule et il le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il vit la petite boule de papier rebondir contre le mur du fond et revenir à ses pieds en roulant. Il poussa un petit cri de défaite et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond qui suintait d'humidité sans le voir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'offre que Dumbledore venait de lui renouveler pour la troisième fois.

Comme il aurait aimé répondre oui à Dumbledore et quitter cette vie merdique qu'était la sienne depuis la fin de la seconde guerre… Enseigner les potions à Poudlard… Oh oui, il avait certes le talent pour le faire, Severus lui avait tout enseigné et il avait toujours été le premier dans cette matière lorsqu'il était encore qu'un étudiant à Poudlard.

Sa gorge se serra soudain et des larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Si c'était à refaire, il aurait tout fait différemment. Il serait devenu un espion pour l'ordre avant la fin de sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard et peut être qu'alors tout aurait été différent…

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'envahit et ses sanglots redoublèrent de force. _Oh! Dieu! J'aurais pus sauver Severus! J'aurais pus être avec lui quand mon père a… Je ne me rendais pas compte! Pardonne moi Severus!_ _J'ai été tellement naïf, même avec Potter…_ _Oh mon dieu! Potter!_

Quand il avait appris que son père avait tué son bien aimé parrain Severus, Draco était entré dans une rage folle contre lui. Il avait renié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il avait marché sur son orgueil pour aller supplier Potter de plaider sa cause auprès de Dumbledore.

Évidemment, au début, Potter lui avait ri au nez et l'avait envoyé paître, mais devant sa persistance et son chagrin manifeste après la mort de Severus, il avait reconsidéré les choses. Quelques temps après , Potter était venu le rejoindre à la table des Serpentard, au beau milieu du dîner et lui avait dit : Suis-moi . Est-il besoin de préciser qu'après avoir vu les deux garçons quitter la grande salle ensemble, les commérages allaient bon train?

Potter l'avait conduit jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore et à son grand étonnement, il en connaissait le mot de passe. Quand ils avaient atteint la porte du bureau du directeur Draco s'était senti stupide, évidemment que Potter connaissait le mot de passe! Il savait pertinemment depuis son expérience avec les mangemorts que Potter était un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore les avaient accueillis tous deux avec un grand sourire et il avait écouté Potter lui exposer les raisons pour lesquelles Draco voulait rejoindre leur camp. Dumbledore lui avait ensuite demandé de devenir un espion pour l'ordre, en s'assurant tout d'abord que Draco n'avait mentionné ses projets à personne d'autre que Potter. Il l'avait aussi mis en charge de préparer toutes les potions dont l'ordre aurait besoin pour leurs missions et pour la guerre qui menaçait de se déclarer d'un jour à l'autre.

Vous devrez vous entraîner tous les soirs pour perfectionner vos sortilèges en défense contre les forces du mal Draco lui avait-il dit.

À cette déclaration Potter était resté de glace et Draco avait serré les poings. Si il fallait qu'il passe toutes ses soirées avec Potter pour venger la mort de Severus, il le ferait!

Et il l'avait fait. Tous les soirs à sept heure précise, Potter et lui se rencontrait dans la Salle sur Demande et il s'entraînait au minimum deux heures à chaques rencontres à toute sorte de sortilèges de défense, du simple Expeliarmus au compliqué Spero Patronum.

Au début, Potter était très froid avec lui, ne lui enseignant que le strict nécessaire. La salle leur avait procuré des mannequins tenant de fausses baguettes magiques, il avait pratiqué à viser correctement les cibles afin de désarmer l'adversaire. Patiemment, à chaques fois qu'il ratait sa cible, Potter avait remis les mannequins en place. Potter y avait également amené un coffre ( qu'il avait emprunté à Rémus Lupin ) lequel contenait un épouventard. Potter n'avait qu'à se mettre devant le coffre à ses côté et aussitôt l'épouventard prenait la forme d'un détraqueur. À l'évidence, Potter redoutait ces créatures encore plus que toutes autres à cette époque. Il n'avait eu qu'à regarder Potter dans les yeux la première fois qu'il avait tenté de produire un patronus et presque aussitôt un cobra argenté et gigantesque était apparu devant leurs yeux chassant l'épouventard directement dans son coffre.

Bien, bien, Malfoy. On dirait que tu n'es pas une cause perdue après tout! Potter avait refermé le coffre d'un coup de baguette et lui avait adressé un sourire éclatant. Ce sourire inattendu lui avait causé un étrange serrement au niveau de la poitrine et Draco n'avait pas osé en chercher la signification.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs rencontres progressaient, une étrange amitié s'était tissée entre eux. Draco s'était mis à compter les heures de la journée qui le séparait de sa prochaine séance d'entraînement.

En dehors de la Salle sur Demande, Potter et lui s'ignorait. La seule différence d'avec leurs passé était qu'aucun des deux ne s'insultait en public désormais. Les autres étudiants en étaient venus à croire que les deux ennemis avaient conclus une sorte de trêve secrète. Personne n'avait osé demander à Draco de quoi il en retournait tant ils redoutaient tous son tempérament enflammé. Les deux seuls qui était au courant de ce qui se passait entre Potter et lui était Weasley et Granger. Évidemment celui qui a survécu ne pouvait jamais faire quelque chose sans que ces deux là soit au courant…

Le gros de son travail d'espion avait consisté à rapporter tout courrier qu'il recevait de son père via le hibou familial à Dumbledore. Ce travail effectué pour l'ordre, il avait dû l'admettre n'avais pas été très compliqué, mais les renseignements ainsi obtenus s'étaient avérés d'une importance capitale et Draco en avait été fier. Oui, fier. De cette façon il vengeait la mort de son parrain bien aimé et les sourires que lui avait adressé Potter quand par hasard ils s'étaient croisé quand il allait porter le courrier, l'avait gonflé d'un étrange orgueil. C'était à peu près les seules fois où Potter (en dehors de leurs séances) avait semblé reconnaître de son existence. Il avait trouvé cela bien étrange d'ailleurs, cette obsession bizarre qu'il avait ressentit à constament vouloir recevoir l'approbation de Potter à tout prix à cette époque…

Draco eu un sourire désabusé à ce souvenir. Une goutte d'eau provenant du plafond humide lui tomba sur le nez et il l'essuya rageusement avec le revers de sa manche._ Saint Potter! Tout aurais pu être simple mais il a fallu que ce soit toi mon mentor!_ Draco bougea un peu sur son lit et il repris le cours de sa rêverie.

Mis à part son entraînement intensif avec Potter, il avait passé presque tout son temps à essayer de faire ses travaux scolaires du mieux qu'il l'avait pu et il avait préparé sans relâche de multiples potions pour l'ordre. Plusieurs médicaments comme le Poussoss et aussi une quantité phénoménale d'une version spéciale du Polynectar inventée par le professeur Rogue. Cette version pouvait être préparée en deux semaines au lieu d'un mois et permettait à la personne qui en buvait de rester au moins quatre heures sous la forme qu'elle avait choisie. Draco avait été extrêmement flatté quand Severus lui avait montré comment préparer sa potion secrète.

Un soir, deux semaines après le début de ses séances d'entraînement quotidien avec Potter. Celui ci lui avait demander de rester un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait fouillé dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et en avait sortit une petite fiole contenant le Polynectar qu'il avait confié lui même à Dumbledore la veille.

Dumbledore m'a demandé si nous pouvions la tester ce soir. Il avait prit des ciseaux et avait coupé une mèche de ses cheveux. Il lui avait ensuite tendu la fiole, la mèche ainsi que deux petits verres de cristal en lui disant : Toi d'abord. Draco avait simplement acquiescé et il avait versé la potion avec précautions dans l'un des verres en y ajoutant les cheveux. La potion avait prise une teinte rouge vif aussitôt que les cheveux de Potter l'avait touchée.

Il était tombé au sol sous la force de la souffrance, le verre s'était écrasé au sol, éclatant en milles morceaux à ses côtés. Il avait eu l'impression que ses entrailles avaient fondues et que tous ses organes internes s'étaient liquéfiés. Soudainement de puissantes mains avaient saisis ses bras, le soutenant fermement.

Tiens bon. Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps.

La voix chaude et rassurante de Potter contre son oreille avait su apaiser ses craintes et l'envie de vomir qu'il avait ressenti s'était estompée. Il avait relevé la tête afin de regarder Potter dans les yeux mais sa vision s'était tout d'un coup embrouillée.

Tiens

Potter avait pris sa main et y avait déposé ses lunettes. Une fois en place il avait pu de nouveau voir Potter qui s'était relevé, lui tendant les ciseaux. Draco s'était mis debout à son tour et avait coupé une petite mèche de sa chevelure blonde soyeuse, qu'il avait ensuite tendu à Potter avec les ciseaux. Potter avait mis délicatement ses cheveux dans l'autre verre et la potion, une fois versée, avait prise une teinte verte foncée à leur contact. Et il l'avait avalée…

Potter avait réagit aux effets de la potion avec beaucoup plus d'endurance que lui. Ni verre brisé ni plaintes étaient sortie de sa bouche. En avait-il déjà pris auparavant? Il s'était appuyé sur le rebord de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, lui tournant le dos et sa chevelure noire indomptée était devenue blonde et avait allongée jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses mains calleuses avaient prisent la tournure naturellement aristocratique des Malfoy. Quand Potter s'était retourné, Draco s'était retrouvé face à lui même. Stupéfiant…

Je devrais vraiment songer à me faire couper les cheveux avait dit Potter en lui souriant.

Ouais… Draco avait passé sa main dans la chevelure emmêlée de Potter qui était devenue temporairement la sienne. _Hum! Tellement doux!_ Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'épaisse chevelure de Potter aurais put être aussi soyeuse sous ses doigts.

Étonnant, n'est ce pas? lui avait dit Potter avec un air moqueur en remarquant que Draco avait laissé sa main s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ses cheveux.

La ferme Potter avait-il marmonné son visage prenant une charmante teinte rosé.

Viens Potter s'était rapidement approché de lui et l'avais pris par le bras pour l'entraîner devant un grand miroir au fond de la salle. Ils étaient restés longtemps ainsi à observer leurs nouveaux corps sans rien dire puis, soudainement, Potter avait rompu le silence.

Tu es vraiment très beau… avait-il murmuré rêveusement en observant son reflet dans la glace. Et c'est à ce moment là que c'était arrivé. Cette sensation au niveau de la poitrine, ce drôle de serrement. Il l'avait déjà ressenti une semaine avant lors de l'un de ses entraînements avec Potter, mais il n'en n'avait pas tenu compte. Mais maintenant il reconnaissait cette sensation même sans ne l'avoir jamais éprouvée auparavant. Ça ne pouvais être que…Oh, Merlin! Étais ce possible? De l'amour! Oh, merde! Il était tombé amoureux de Potter!

TBC

6


End file.
